Beastly
by Moonlight-at-the-dark-of-night
Summary: Carlton Lassiter was beloved all through Santa Barbra until one day when a curse was placed on him to show what he was on the inside to the outside. To break this curse Carlton must find someone to love him before the curse is placed onto him forever.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sexy. Everyone knows it. I'm that guy everyone wants and wants to be like.

I stood in front of the speaker tapping on it. Everyone was looking at me. ( Like always ) and smiling.

" Hello Santa Barbra!" I shouted into the microphone so I could be heard over everyone cheering for me. " I see that I'm inline for homecoming King. And why should you vote for me? Because I'm beautiful? Hell yeah!" The whole school cheered louder. " You know why you chose me, because I'm beloved!" More cheers came from the crowd. " I love you all! Any questions?"

In the back I seen an hand raise. " Yes ma'am?" I asked pointing at her.

" You say that beauty is everything?" Ask an rather very unattractive older lady.

" Yes I do, it matters to everyone."

" That's all I needed to know." She smiled her ugly looking smile at me.

" Ok next?" She just creeps me out.

At school I'm the hotshot, all the girls want me, but for some reason I've just never felt what they had for me. But it probably doesn't matter.

When I walked through the halls everyone looks at me smiling and waving, I usually just waved at the beautiful people and just smiled at the ugly ones.

Not paying attention to where I was going I rain right into who I thought was even more beautiful then me.

" sorry." He said picking up his books. " That was my fault." All I could do was stare at him. " Uh… I'm Shawn!" He put his hand out. " Shawn Spencer."

" Spencer? Where did I hear that name before?"

" I have all the same classes as you."

" Really? I've never seen you."

" Because your behind all the people who seem to adore you."

" Yes they do love me uh?" I smiled at him when I noticed him frowning. " What? Not my fault I'm beautiful."

" You may be beautiful on the outside. But you're very ugly on the inside." He pushed me aside going into the classroom.

That when I noticed what he was wearing. It looked poor. " Whatever." I decided to skip class, besides they'll excuse me like always.

I was walking home about to enter the house when that old lady from before came up to my door.

" Please sir." She said walking slowly up to me. " Can I offer you a flower for a nights good rest?"

I laughed. " No ugly people allowed! And besides what did you think I would do for a freaking rose? Let you stay? I can have hundreds of people to actually get me some." I began to close the door when she stopped it. But she wasn't ugly anymore.

She had beautiful long blonde hair with light blue eyes.

" What in the-"

" You had a chance to should your heart wasn't full of hate. But you didn't. You think looks is everything? What would happen if they just disappeared?" Suddenly I felt a pain going through my veins rising up to my head.

" What's happening?" I asked feeling my face then looking into a mirror, there looked as if their were vines all over my face.

" Looking like you are on the inside. A beast."


	2. Chapter 2

A beast? It can't… it can't be! " I have money! I will do surgery!" I threatened her.

" And it will go back to what it is now, but worst." She said softly holding a the flower in a clear glass case. " You have until your eighteenth birthday to be kissed or you stay this way forever. Here's the thing you have to make the kiss real, the person has to love you and you have to love them back or else the spell will stay upon you forever."

" But my looks are gone!"

" Not everyone cares about looks."

" Tell me one person who doesn't!"

" That for you to figure out."

" What! You turned me into a beast! The only monster here is you!" She patted me on the head and I quickly tore my head away from her.

" You have two years until your eighteenth birthday."

" Two years? You can't even actually fall in love that fast!"

Suddenly she pulled out a mirror smiling. " Look into this and you can see everyone whenever you want to."

" Why!" I screamed. " So I can look at all my friends and see that they are all just beautiful? Please break this spell! I'll never do anything bad again!" Even I believed the lie I was telling.

" I can not, only you." She answered. " Please just look into your heart and find the happiness within." Then she was one. Like a gust of wind. My anger took over me and I destroyed everything in that room except that stupid flower! I hated it! I wanted to destroy it but each time I threw it nothing happened.

" Carlton I'm home!" My dad was never home so this was a surprise to me. He was a important business man and his work took him around the world even for three years if needed. " Carlton!" He knocked on my door. " Open up."

" Ok." I whispered. " But if I do promise me you will not be horrified."

" Carlton I don't-"

" Promise!" I roared.

" Ok, just open up." When I did he didn't keep his promise.

" What are you? Where's my son! What did you do to him!"

" Daddy it's me." I reverted back to daddy. " Hear my voice it's me."

" Carlton what happened to you?"

" The witch-"

" A witch?"

" Yes and she turned me into a beast!"

" Which is what you are now?"

" Yes!"

" Ah… I can't believe that, I'm sorry Carlton-"

" How am I a beast then!"

" Well maybe because I'm never home you wanted to get my-"

" No! How would I of known you were coming today?" I asked him tears welling my eyes. " You can't just assume something!" I screamed. " You think I like to look this way? I hate it! I want my old self!" I went back into my room slamming the door behind me. " I want this curse to go away." I cried into my pillow.

" Somehow, someway, there must be a way." I picked up the mirror she had given me. " Show me Shawn Spencer."

The mirror magically took the reflection of me into Shawn's picture. He was sitting in his room reading over his books and looking over his study guides and singing with the most beautiful tone when a man came barging through the door screaming and shouting at him. He picked up one of Shawn's books and hit him in the head with it. But Shawn showed no emotion. That when I remember seeing marks on his wrist, but I never mentioned it.

The man stormed out leaving Shawn in silence. Shawn closed his eyes trying not to cry. He looked outside his window smiling sadly. " Please someone help me." It was like he knew I was there. " Please, please, please save me." He got off his chair moving to his bed closing his eyes. I tore my eyes away from the mirror looking outside. The same night that a lot of people hurt in and I for once feel that horrible pain.


End file.
